


Truce

by brookeap3



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: They'd called a truce. Now what? What does that mean for their relationship and how they move forward after everything that's happened with Sharova, Eric's surgery, and IAB? Set after 8x03. EC.





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey. Dusting off my HipHugger hat for this one. It's literally been about a decade since I've written anything for these two but I was doing a rewatch of the series and they completely stole my heart all over again. And there's so much potential they never delved into around the beginning of season 8 so here's my take on what happened during that time. And if inspiration holds, look out for some more stories for them from my way. Hope you enjoy this :)

She is entirely unsurprised to find Eric on her couch as she unlocks her front door and makes her way into her house. 

 

After all, the look he’d given her, that subtle smile contrasting with every emotion playing through his rich chocolate colored eyes, had told her everything she’d needed to know. It’s not the first time they’ve communicated plans silently or used a fleeting glance to assure the other they’d see them soon as one left the lab. In fact, they’d rather become masters of the delicate art the last few months. Not that they’ve apparently been fooling anyone it seems. 

 

Plus they need to talk, that’s for certain, and a serious conversation is long overdue. It’s been weeks. The investigation preventing them from being together or having any sort of contact during a time they’ve needed each other most. There’s a million questions hanging between them, so much air that must be cleared if they have any hope of putting this entire situation behind them. And finally, thankfully, they are free to do so. 

 

So, no, Calleigh isn’t shocked to see Eric in her home, merely gives him a soft smile as the door clicks shut behind her. “Hey,” she murmurs quietly, in that muted tone reserved solely for him. 

 

“Hey,” Eric answers, a wry smile upon his own lips. 

 

They stay there for a moment, air pulsating between them just as it always does. Nearly a decade of knowing each other and she still has no idea why it only happens with him. It’s like an electrical current on a line running between them. Pushing and pulling, sparking as they draw nearer. Calleigh stands in the doorway, bag in hand and blazer hanging over her forearm, Eric with his leg tucked under him on the couch in his usual at home attire of sweats and a white tank. It’s like nothing has changed. Except everything has. 

 

With a sigh, her shoulders rising and falling gently with the motion, Calleigh informs him she’s going to go change, that she’ll be back in a minute, and Eric nods in acknowledgement. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

It’s impossible to miss the double meaning beneath his words, and her gaze locks instantly with his intensely for a moment before she nods and hurries back to her bedroom. Her mind races as she sheds her work clothes, trading them for a pair of comfortable leggings and loose v-neck tee. 

 

Where do they start? She has so many questions about how he’d ended up at that armory and then in the glades, why he hadn’t talked to her about it. Then there are the questions about his recovery, how he’s been feeling since his surgery, the second hand snippets she’d been forced to obtain from Horatio doing nothing to ease the gut wrenching fear that had suffocated her at the hospital. 

 

Their interaction earlier outside of P.D. had reassured her some, the pair falling back into their natural, flirtatious, joking rhythm. It had been good to laugh with him, to tease him. It’s the first time since she pulled that trigger at him that she’d felt a hint of ease instead of an oppressing sense of anxiety, worry, and guilt. 

 

Well, she’s not going to get any answers hiding away in her closet. Steeling herself, Calleigh makes her way back to the living room, padding softly until she’s sitting beside Eric on the couch. She doesn’t miss the way his eyes roam over her form, that twinkle of appreciation he can’t ever hide. It makes her own lips twitch and she has to bite the inside of her cheek from grinning at him. 

 

For another minute or two they just look at each other, gazes locked, and despite everything, they still have that sense of ease between them; it comes as natural as breathing no matter what turmoil they find themselves in the crux of. She’s more thankful for it than she can say as a slash of anxiety twists in her stomach as she finally says, “So, how are you feeling? Really?” Images of the last time he’d been in the hospital, the struggle of his recovery from that damn bullet in his brain for months after, come unbidden to her brain and Calleigh struggles to shove them aside. This time is different. He seems good, better, but then you never really know. 

 

It’s clear he knows exactly what’s going through her mind because he reaches out to weave his fingers through hers immediately, thumb rubbing soothing strokes up and down the side of her hand. “I’m good, Cal. Really.” She can’t help the tears that well up in her eyes as she nods at him, brown locked with green, but she manages to keep them from falling as she nods at him. Eric’s other hand lifts to cup her cheek lovingly. “I’m fine, I promise. The doctors say that the bullet fragment shifted at bit, but they were able to repair any damage and it hasn’t affected the nerve pathways like before. I’ve had a few headaches here and there, but that is mostly the worst of it.” 

 

Calleigh nods again, squeezing her eyes shut for a second to try and rein in the sudden onslaught of emotions, ones she’s been repressing for weeks now all coming to the forefront. He’s going to be okay. It’s all that runs through her mind as she nods her head absently, focusing on the feel of Eric’s palm cupping her face and the warmth of his hand in hers, the familiarity of both. 

 

“I was so scared,” she finally whispers, eyes opening to meet his again. His brows are knit in concern and at her words he shifts a bit closer to her, their knees touching now as he tries his best to comfort her. But she needs to let it out. “After the shoot out, when we found your car and Sharova but you weren’t in it, and then finding you nearly unconscious and all that blood… the hospital… it was like your shooting all over again.” Calleigh pauses, drawing air into her lungs before quietly admitting, “I don’t know if I’ve ever been that terrified in my life.” 

 

Eric’s face has twisted in pain as she’s voiced one of the confessions that’s been weighing on her heart. “I’m sorry, babe.” He drops his forehead to hers, resting it there for a moment, each of them taking solace in the other’s touch as his hand shifts to stroke through her blonde locks. 

 

“I can’t lose you, Eric.” she whispers, barely even audible, but, if the way his fingers tighten in her hair is any indication, it’s a confession that definitely reaches his ears. 

 

“You won’t,” he vows firmly. 

 

They remain that way for another minute, each breathing deeply and taking a bit of comfort that’s been denied to them the last few weeks. Eventually, he pulls back, though he shifts closer to her yet again, making up for the loss of contact by pulling her into his arms. Calleigh settles her head on his shoulder, tucked beneath his chin and relishes the feel of having him hold her. She shouldn’t need it, should be strong enough on her own, but she’s let him get closer than any other man in her life ever has and her heart and soul crave that reassuring physical contact. His heart beats steadily beneath her palm where it’s settled on his chest and the rhythmic  _ thump, thump _ goes a long way to making her feel steadier. 

 

His voice ultimately breaks the silence around them. “I never wanted to hurt you, Cal. I’m so sorry I put you through that.” He sighs heavily, jostling her a bit, but she doesn’t mind as they settle back into place again, his fingers ghosting up and down her spine in a lulling motion. “I was just trying to do the right thing. I couldn’t just let my father walk into a situation like that.” He pauses before continuing, “I wanted to help him get out, to do the right thing and turn himself in. I know he’s not perfect, but he’s blood, and despite everything, he came through for me when I needed him. That means something.” 

 

Calleigh listens as he explains himself, processing the information. She can understand that, knows his sense of loyalty is unwavering (if albeit misguided at times), particularly when it comes to family, but there’s still a part of her that’s angry with him. It’s small, outweighed by all the other emotions taking precedence within her, but she can’t help but push away from him, shifting to face him and countering, “You should have talked to me about it, Eric.” 

 

“You didn’t seem all that keen on the topic when you accused me of interfering with the investigation,” Eric points out dryly. There’s no malice in his tone, but Calleigh feels a lick of shame all the same. 

 

“Well, you’d been acting strangely for weeks, lying about phone calls with him, and he was a suspect. What was I supposed to think?” She argues before admitting quietly, “I was afraid.” Breaking eye contact with him for a second, she focuses on the planes of his chest, neatly defined beneath the tight material of his tank.  

 

Placing a knuckle beneath her chin, he lifts it until her eyes meet his again. “You should have trusted me.” 

 

Calleigh sighs, and, well, she supposes this conversation was never going to be easy, was it? “I trust you, Eric. More than anyone. You know that. But it wouldn’t have been the first time you toed your way along that line for family.” 

 

She has him there, and he knows it. A contemplative look settles over his features and for a minute they are both quiet, neither one knowing quite what to say next. “I’m sorry,” he eventually repeats, almost resigned. And while she appreciates the apology, it doesn’t really solve anything. 

 

Now it’s her turn to comfort him in this balancing act of their relationship as she cups his cheek in her palm this time, staring into his eyes and getting lost in their depths for a minute before she tells him, “Next time, talk to me. You don’t have to do it alone.” Calleigh’s lips twitch as a memory surfaces of him in that immigration facility before she adds, “We’re in this together. Right?” 

 

The relief in Eric’s eyes as he catches the unspoken declaration (more of that silent language only the two of them speak fluently) is almost enough to overwhelm her all over again, and she realizes how much this rift between them has been hurting him as much as it has her. His hand covers hers, and his voice is serious as he confirms, “Always. You mean so much to me, Calleigh.” 

 

He hesitates, as if wanting to say more, but eventually remains silent. She knows though, hears the meaning beneath the words, three words neither one of them are quite ready to say. Not yet, not when their foundation has been rocked. They’re still standing though, sitting here together on her couch, finding their way back to each other. 

 

And then she can’t help herself, need and worry and every ounce of frustration and fear she’s felt the last few weeks bubbling up to the surface as she tilts her face forward and captures his lips with hers in a soft kiss, sucking lightly at his bottom lip before pulling back slowly. Eric looks a bit dazed at the contact but recovers quickly and draws her mouth back to his. This time their kiss spins out, setting nerve endings spinning as their lips and tongues tangle together until each of them are breathless. 

 

When their mouths part a second time, Calleigh presses her forehead to his, hand sliding down from his neck to rest over his heart and whispers softly in the small space between their mouths, “I missed you.” 

 

Eric moves to press light pecks to her cheeks, along the bridge of her nose, across her closed eyelids, anywhere he can reach as he echos her. “I missed you too.” 

 

She pulls away slightly then, just far enough to look him in the eye. “Not being able to talk to you, to be there for your recovery was torture.” They’d gone from seeing each other every day, at the lab, at home, holding each other through the night, to zero contact. The abrupt separation had felt like losing a limb. A sensation that was alarming in and of itself, making Calleigh feel entirely out of control. It had scared her, the depth of her need for this man. But his touch along her shoulder now, his other hand tracing in sequential patterns over her knee, go a long way to dimming that feeling. 

 

“I know,” Eric responds. “I spent that week recovering in the hospital wishing for you,” he admits, that same hint of vulnerability in his tone that she’s felt over all of this. “Your voice, your touch, your strength.” His voice is soft and affectionate as he toys with her hair, twirling a lock of it around his finger. “I needed you.” 

 

Though the last of his confession brings a pang to her heart, it helps, hearing that he’d needed her, makes her feel not quite as insane. Their relationship is nearly ten years in the making and for all of those they’d built a strong and unshakable friendship but they’ve been moving at warp speed the last several months since they’d taken that step into something more. As if, once they’d finally torn down the last barriers keeping them apart, they’d dived headfirst into this unknown depth of love neither one has ever experienced before. It’s reassuring to know that she’s not the only one that’s been off kilter without that connection. 

 

She thinks of earlier, those few minutes in the locker room that had been the first she’d seen of him since she’d said goodbye at the hospital after IAB had informed her they were not to have any contact with each other until they’d completed their investigation. The sheer joy of seeing him, heart leaping as Ryan’s words had been drowned out, his presence nearly forgotten entirely as her and Eric’s eyes had met and held. Her mind revisits the feel of him standing so close to her after so long apart, unable to breathe as he’d opened his locker and shut it, that moment of hesitation when he’d leaned just the slightest bit into her, his knuckles brushing along the small of her back and forcing her to fight back a shiver before he’d left. 

 

The memory makes her bold, need rising to the surface as she gives into what she wants most,  _ Eric _ , and she shifts to toss a leg over his lap, straddling him and fusing their mouths together once more. He takes the sudden change in stride and they make out for a few minutes, pressing together as if by sheer will they can eliminate the distance that’s haunted them. His tongue swirls with hers and he tastes just as she remembers, but there’s something about it that feels sharper, more intense. Eventually they break for oxygen, and Calleigh exhales softly, huffing hot air against his lips as she says, “I’m so grateful you’re alright. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.” 

 

“I’m right here,” Eric assures, hands gripped at her hips, anchoring them together, fingers digging into her skin as he holds her in place over him, looking up at her as if she were his entire world. “You’re not going to lose me.” 

 

Calleigh nods slowly, breathing a bit erratic still as an unwelcome thought intrudes into her mind. “Stetler implied that you might not feel that way anymore when he was grilling me earlier.” 

 

“Rick Stetler is an asshole.” Eric responds vehemently, derision dripping from his voice. “And he certainly twisted my words because I never said that. Not anything like it. He just enjoys causing trouble.” He’s silent for the span of several seconds before he promises, “I’m in this for the long haul, Cal.” 

 

She’d known that. Deep down had been sure of it, but it helps to hear it from him, to have his feelings for her confirmed yet again. Calleigh almost feels foolish for bringing it up at all. Particularly while in the position they currently find themselves, but she doesn’t want anything hanging in the air between them anymore. Wants everything out in the open so they can move forward. Open and honest communication from here on out.  

 

Calleigh nods, letting his words sink in, and her heart settles as they do. They’re going to be okay. It might take a little bit of time to rebuild some of the trust that had been shaken, but they will. Because whether they’re ready to admit it openly or not, they love each other and neither of them could walk away even if they tried.  

 

Her hands sneak their way up into his hair, scratching over the short stubble as she leans forward to run the tip of her nose along the bridge of his, smiling against his mouth and whispering, “Come to bed, Eric.” 

 

-:-

 

For a second, his brain short circuits while it tries to process her words, heart knocking painfully against his rib cage. God, he wants her. More than life itself. He doesn’t know what he did in the world to deserve this stunning creature, but whatever it was, Eric is immensely grateful. 

 

He hadn’t come over tonight with that in mind, had simply needed to be with her, to talk with her, look at her, after so long of being denied the sight of her. It’s entirely possible his heart had stopped earlier in the locker room when he’d walked in to find her standing there, glowing and beautiful despite the tension hanging around them. And he’s meant every word he’s said to her tonight, he’d needed her the last few weeks, had felt like a piece of his soul was missing without her smile and her laughter, the comfort of her body curled into his at night, to light up his world. 

 

So the thought of going to bed with her, of trailing his lips over every inch of her skin, has desire tightening sharply in his gut. Still, their relationship hasn’t exactly been on solid ground the past few weeks and the last thing he wants to do is anything that might put the progress they’ve made tonight to mending those rifts in jeopardy. “You’re sure?” he asks quietly, reluctant to even voice a hint of doubt, but he won’t screw this up again. She’s too important to him for that. 

 

Calleigh smiles brightly at him, beaming at his question as she nods and leans in to capture his lips with hers for a gentle kiss, filled with every ounce of affection they hold for one another. “Yes,” she answers. “I want you. I need you, too, Eric.” 

 

Well, how can he argue with that?

 

Eric’s head darts forward, angling his mouth over Calleigh’s as he runs his tongue along the seam of her lips, groaning in the back of his throat as she opens to him and he can sweep inside her mouth. There’s no denying his addiction to this, to  _ her _ , and it’s been far, far too long since he’s been allowed to indulge in her this way. His hands shift from their position at her hips to stroke lightly up and down her thighs, encouraging the gentle rocking motion she’s picked up as their kisses have become a bit more heated. 

 

Calleigh’s hands don’t seem to be able to keep themselves still either, running over his shoulders, down his biceps and back up as she arches her torso into his, grinding down on him as their arousal builds rapidly. It’s too much, too soon, after so long apart, and Eric’s head spins as he lets out a low moan and then grips beneath her thighs to lift her as he stands. 

 

Her legs automatically wrap around his waist, her mouth busy placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw, the tip of her tongue darting out to tease. Getting her to the bedroom is all he can think about as he stumbles a bit, and perhaps he stood just a bit too fast, or maybe it’s just  _ Calleigh _ that has his senses overwhelmed, but whatever the case may be, his vision blurs for a minute, black spots erupting behind his eyelids and his head swirls, stomach swooping as he struggles to maintain his grip on her. 

 

“Eric?” her soft voice questions, concerned. He shakes his head to try and clear it, taking a much needed deep breath as he tries to take another step down the hall, but it’s too late, Calleigh is already releasing her hold around his hips and sliding down his body. Her hand strokes lightly along the side of his face, frown maring her beautiful features as she studies him. “Hey, you okay?” 

 

Nodding, Eric’s palms find purchase on her hips, anchoring himself, and he keeps his eyes closed for another minute before opening them to meet the worried green depths of hers. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He takes another deep breath and feeling steadier, chuckles mildly, “I guess it’s still a bit too soon for that. I just got light headed for a minute. Sometimes the medication will do that if I move too quickly.” Smirking, he takes a step closer to her, body invading her personal space as his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him, snuggling into the crook of her neck as he whispers, “Or maybe it’s just you.” 

 

Calleigh laughs, despite the worry he can still see in her eyes as he pulls back to look at her face again. Her hands have laced themselves at the back of his head and her thumb strokes gently along the faint scar there, just behind his ear, making him shiver slightly. “Alright, hot stuff, but I think maybe we should just walk, no more macho man hauling me off.” 

 

Eric chortles, concedes with a nod and then leans down for a quick smooch to her lips before gesturing for her to lead the way. All Calleigh does is grin, extricating herself from his embrace and turning on her heel toward her bedroom, tossing him a sultry, teasing look over her shoulder as her hips sway enticingly. 

 

It doesn’t take them long to get back into the swing of things once they reach the bedroom as Calleigh lures him to her at the foot of her mattress, fingers dancing over his abdomen teasingly before gripping the hem of his tank and lifting it over his head. Her eyes darken as his toned, defined torso reaches her gaze, and Eric feels a lick of pride at her reaction to his naked chest. The muscles in his stomach contract as she traces random patterns over the muscles. 

 

The faint glow of the evening sun setting trickles through the dimness encompassing the room, illuminating her blonde locks and making the strands shimmer, and he swears she’s the most stunning woman he’s ever seen. Emotion swamps him for a moment, his head leaning down until his forehead rests on hers again, instinctively seeking that physical connection, something they’ve done quite a bit of this evening, but the simple contact grounds him. God, he almost lost this. Came precariously close to tossing everything most precious to him away. Never again. 

 

Those three little words are on the tip of his tongue, every fibre of his being aching to say them, to declare just how completely and utterly in love with this woman he is. But it’s not the time yet. And in spite of how well he knows her, how easy it is for him to read her, Eric is not at all sure how she would react to such a declaration. Instead, he laces their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to rest over his heart and he murmurs softly against her lips, “You’re so beautiful.” 

 

He feels her shudder against him, body trembling slightly as he presses his lips to hers. This kiss is slow and soft, makes every inch of his skin tingle as she moans quietly in the back of her throat and plasters herself against him. Though his actions might have implied differently lately, there’s nothing Eric wouldn’t do for her and he intends to show her exactly how much she means to him. Slowly and thoroughly. 

 

First things first, though, and she is wearing entirely too many clothes for what he has in mind. Rather reluctantly, he parts his lips from hers, long enough to pull her shirt over her head and toss it into a heap on the floor beside his. Eric takes a second to admire the view newly afforded to him, trailing a fingertip across the expanse of her collar bone then down her sternum before moving along the outline of her simple, black satin bra. 

 

Humming approvingly, he grins at her, stroking each of his hands down her sides and relishing the way her body shivers at his touch before he’s pushing the band of her leggings down over toned thighs, kneeling a bit as he continues his movements down her calves, fingers brushing lightly over her skin. He takes a moment to admire her legs as she steps out of them, hands rubbing along the outsides of her thighs and up and down her calves, smiling up at her. The dark, hooded look she gives him sends a tiny thrill down his spine as he rises to his feet again. 

 

Her panties are a matching, simple black pair, a set she wears for work days, he knows from mornings spent together. He’s seen her in far more scandalous lingerie; lacy sets, red and bold pieces (not to mention that lavender one that makes her skin appear golden and glowing), nearly transparent chemises that leave little to the imagination. All of which had sent his blood boiling at the mere glimpse of her in them. But there’s something about her right now, standing there in a plain black bra and undies, smiling with a touch of shyness mixed with playful sass glinting in her eyes, that has desire arrowing straight to his core. 

 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Eric questions, voice a bit hoarse as he studies her with that look in his eye, like he could swallow her whole. And feast on her he plans to do. 

 

Calleigh smiles flirtily at him then tugs his mouth back to hers, which Eric happily obliges, her response muffled against his mouth. “I might have an inkling. Why don’t you show me though?” 

 

Minx. That’s what she is. But he wouldn’t change a single thing about her, or them, for that matter. Being with her like this, his hands roaming her bare back as his fingers deftly and expertly flick open the clasp of her bra with the ease of practice, it’s perfect. Everything he’s ever wanted in life. 

 

Eric nudges her back another step until Calleigh’s knees collide with the mattress and she falls softly back to it with a pop, their lips separating with the change in course. Smirking, Eric climbs up after her as she scoots upward, positioning them more comfortably on the bed. He takes another moment to admire her, the smooth, soft skin beneath his fingertips as he skims his hand up her torso, lightly cupping her breast in his palm before flicking a thumb over her pebbled nipple. The move elicits a sharp gasp from her and it’s like music to his ears, has that beast of desire clawing more fiercely at his insides. 

 

Unable to help himself, Eric lowers his mouth to her other breast, sucking and nipping at it, swirling his tongue over the peak as his other hand continues to toy with her. Calleigh’s back arches automatically off the bed, surrendering herself to his attentions and moaning as he works her up. And though his sweats are loose, Eric feels himself growing harder with every passing second, each sob and sigh going straight to his cock as they reach his ears. 

 

After several minutes, Eric moves to focus his attention on her other breast, kneading it in his hand as he slips his other one down her side, fingers dipping slightly beneath the band of her panties as they reach her hip. Calleigh rocks her hips against him, hooks her leg more firmly over his hip in response and it’s all the encouragement he needs. 

 

Eric’s hand slips more firmly between her thighs, sliding down until he can stroke his fingers through her slick folds and he lets out a quiet grunt of his own at the feel. Releasing her breast with a pop, he rasps, “God, Cal. You’re so wet.” 

 

She hums her acknowledgement, grinding her hips against his hand as her eyelids flutter open, narrow slits of emerald green now that twinkle as she looks at him. He supposes the abrupt celibacy forced upon them might have that effect on a person. Still, Eric can’t stop himself from taking her mouth with his again in a messy, somewhat sloppy kiss, but neither of them seem to care, only want more of the taste of one another. His thumb circles around her clit in those slow, teasing passes he knows she loves, despite the threats that have followed on occasion when he’s teased her with them for too long and Calleigh shudders beneath him and deepens their kiss. 

 

Her hands are busy, frantically moving down his arms, across his back, up to cup the back of his head, as if she doesn’t know where she wants to touch him and Eric can feel the desperate tone in the action. They’re so intune with one another, know each other so well. So he knows part of the franticness stems from the last several weeks, from her almost losing him again, and that awareness alone is enough to have him slowing down. 

 

He tips his mouth out of the kiss, immediately tucking his face into the crook of her neck and placing succulent kisses to the skin there and beneath her jaw, sucking lightly, careful not to leave a mark that would be embarrassing for the both of them at work tomorrow. Although, after everything that’s happened, he’s honestly not sure either of them would care right now, and the thought of marking her as  _ his _ someway is oddly appealing. 

 

Calleigh swallows hard, the movement rippling beneath his lips erotically as she tries to catch her breath. Her fingertips sweep down his spine electrically as she whispers, “Eric, I need you. Please.” The air is thick around them, practically suffocating with the weight of their arousal and his head spins a little as she repeats her plea. “Please.” 

 

It’s rare that he can make her beg with that raw need in her tone of voice, completely open and vulnerable, and the certainty that he’s the only one she allows to see her this way, to let go of all her walls around, is enough to catapult him even deeper into this mix of lust and love induced haze. 

 

Still, he doesn’t want to rush this, wants to take the time to savor her, and each other. He teases a bit more, trailing his tongue up along her jaw until he can nibble on her earlobe for a minute or so, his hand still working between her thighs and pulling numerous gasps and cries from Calleigh as she mewls in his ear as his fingers curve at just the right angle inside her, the sound absolute heaven on earth. 

 

When she’s quivering beneath him, climbing closer and closer to that edge of bliss, he changes course, chuckles as Calleigh grumbles at the loss of his fingers inside her. Eric smirks up at her (hoping her fondness for him is enough to keep her from reaching for the 9mil in the bedside drawer) as he moves himself down her body, kissing his way over every naked inch of skin he can reach as he hooks two fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slowly drags it down her legs. 

 

And then she is entirely, gloriously naked in front of him and Eric’s breath catches in his throat at how stunning and incredible she is. Again, he blesses whatever turn of the universe decided to grant him this gift of a woman, and thanks god he’s the lucky bastard he is because he can’t imagine not having this, not having her. Emotion tightens in his chest like a vice for a second as their eyes meet, intense, lingering. A thousand unspoken words pass between their gazes in the span of an instant. 

 

Love. Affection. Longing. Desire. Security. 

 

He’s never experienced so much in a relationship before, never knew it was possible to have that sense of comfort and certainty, even in the face of all the  _ uncertainty _ between them the last several weeks. Eric has never once doubted  _ them _ and how right they are for each other. 

 

Unable to help himself, Eric kisses his way up her calf, along the inside of her thigh and he feels the muscles twitch beneath his lips as he draws closer and closer to where she wants him, making him snicker in amusement. Calleigh’s harsh and firm,  _ Eric _ , not deterring him in the least. He angles his mouth over her sex, licking a line through her folds and groaning at the mouth-watering taste of her before flicking it deliciously inside her, causing her to buck her hips into his mouth. Placing a gentle hand on her hip, he holds her in place as he ravishes her tenderly for the next few minutes, pulling every choked gasp and swallowed moan from her lips he can manage. 

 

Though Eric could happily spend hours between Calleigh’s thighs, soon the need to have her is too great and he can’t wait any longer. He makes quick work of his sweats, discarding them without a thought and adding them to the pile at the end of the bed. Then he’s crawling back over her, Calleigh opening her arms to him welcomingly and drawing him into her embrace as he takes a hold of his cock and positions himself at her entrance. 

 

Sinking inside of her is like coming home. 

 

Warm, wet heat surrounding him, short circuiting his senses as the overwhelming sensation makes him lose any shred of brain activity beyond how deliriously incredible it feels. Cal lets out a sharp intake of air as he fills her, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him tighter against her. Eric feels her walls fluttering like a hummingbird around his length and he has to take a minute to breathe and focus before he can start moving without the fear of this being over far too quickly. 

 

The two of them begin moving together, hips advancing back and forth in a perfect rhythm born of natural compatibility and understanding. They’ve done this dance a hundred times, each one unique and somehow better than the last. 

 

They needed this. The physical connection, the intimate mingling of their bodies to reestablish that bond of trust. He can feel it, the tightening of the bonds between them, braiding together stronger and more resilient than before as he moves inside of her. It makes his head spin, that lightheadedness surfacing again. 

 

His doctor had cleared him for light physical activity. No intense workouts quite yet, but a bit of jogging, some moderate weight lifting, and Eric had taken advantage of the clearance to strengthen his body in preparation for a return to work. So there’s no reason his heart should be racing so, or his vision going hazy as his hips thrust in time with Calleigh’s, but when a telltale tick at the base of his neck ricochets up to his head with a pang he’s forced to slow his movements. 

 

The change in pace elicits a small whine from his girlfriend, her nails scratching at his sides insistently to urge him to go faster again, but then her eyes are blinking open, taking him in and a hint of concern trickles over her face. “Eric? What’s wrong?” 

 

Keeping his weight off her with the support of his hand on the mattress, Eric shakes his head, continuing to slide in and out of her slowly while taking a deep breath. “Nothing. I’m fine. Just need a minute.” 

 

Calleigh studies him thoughtfully for the span of a few seconds before reaching her own (likely on point) conclusions and then she shoves at his shoulder until he’s slipping out of her with a frown and letting her switch their positions. Flopping over onto his back, Eric looks up at her as she straddles his hips, wet heat sliding against him again after the momentary loss as she drags her hands down his chest and whispers, “Let me. You just lay there and enjoy,” she orders, biting her lower lip in that way that drives him crazy. 

 

Well then… 

 

Eric knows better than to argue with her when she uses that tone with him, particularly in the bedroom, and he can’t stop the wolfish grin that spreads over his face as she takes control. He’s feeling better now anyway, that brief pause enough to have the pinprick of pain in his skull all but gone as his nerves zero in on where she’s positioning him at her entrance again. 

 

Then all he can think about is how spectacular she feels, wrapped around his cock the way she is, riding him. Her hips arrow up and down over his and from his new position, Eric has the privileged vantage point of watching his length disappear and reappear as she rises and falls over him. It’s mesmerizing. Captivates his attention until he’s distracted by the flat line of her torso, eyes trailing upward, lingering on the gentle bounce of her chest as she moves, until their gazes meet again. 

 

She tosses him another flirty smirk then, a gleam to her eyes that is reserved solely for his enjoyment and an echoing grin moves over Eric’s face, the corners of his mouth tipping up. Calleigh’s hands are pushing against his abdomen, anchoring herself up and down and Eric’s move to streak up her arms, cupping her shoulders and pulling her body down for a kiss. 

 

The shift in angle does wonders for them both, every slide of his cock in and out of her rubbing against her clit now, and Calleigh lets out a sharp cry of pleasure. The pair of them share a few open mouthed kisses as they enjoy the feeling of moving as one, sucking in oxygen desperately as they spiral higher and higher toward their peaks. 

 

Their skin is slick with sweat now, glistening as they slip and slide against one another in the glittering twilight sun. Eric feels himself getting close, Calleigh too, the way her tempo increases, thrusts short and deep (but rapid) a dead giveaway, if the choked whines of pleasure weren’t enough to clue him in. 

 

Eric’s fingers delve into her golden locks, threading between the strands as he cups her face in his palm and scratches gently at her scalp, an intimate gesture between them she loves, and her eyelids flutter in joy at the feeling. “That’s it, Cal. Just like that, take whatever you need, baby.” His words spur her on, picking up the pace once more as she leverages herself up again into a sitting position, bouncing bewitchingly atop him. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he praises, voice dripping with every ounce of emotion he feels toward her. 

 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder and out of her vision, Calleigh tilts her head teasingly, smiling down at him, gaze a bit dazed, riddled with lust and passion, and then her lids are fluttering closed on a particularly deep thrust of Eric’s hips. They’re so near the finish line, just a few strides from the goal and while he doesn’t want this moment to ever end, Eric knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer. 

 

So he slips one hand down to where their bodies are joined, stroking his thumb back and forth over her clit, the other reaching up to pinch one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, urging Calleigh to come for him in a heated grunt. The triple stimulation is all she needs to have her careening over the edge a few thrusts later, her hips bucking against Eric’s as she cries out. The sound rings through the room, echoing in the growing darkness and that paired with the sight of her pinched brow, eyes screwed shut and head tipped back as she basks in the feeling, her walls clenching tightly around him is enough to have Eric following her to orgasm a minute later. 

 

Panting, Calleigh collapses on top of him, her body melting against his overheated skin at every point of contact. Eric’s not sure how long they lay there like that, still intimately joined as they struggle to catch their breaths, heart rates gradually returning to normal. She rubs her nose over his chest, palm resting over his heart where it feels like it might just punch a hole through his skin with the effort, then kisses him affectionately and rests her chin on his chest to grin up at him. 

 

“Well, good to know we haven’t lost any momentum there,” she quips, face glowing with bliss. 

 

Eric chuckles, the laughter rumbling up through his chest and jostling her a bit. Calleigh merely grins mischievously at him, finally lifting herself off him and shuffling until she can tuck herself against his side, their legs tangling together in a mess of limbs that feels so inherently right Eric could happily spend the entire rest of his life right here, with her like this. 

 

He lays his cheek over the top of her head, absently stroking the tips of his fingers along her bicep as his other arm moves to curve over her waist, pulling her even tighter against his body. “You know you mean the world to me, Calleigh, don’t you?” 

 

She hums softly, Eric feeling the vibration more so than he hears it. Calleigh doesn’t respond immediately, favoring light kisses to his chest in lieu of words until she angles her chin up so her gaze can meet his earnestly as she responds. “I know. So do you,” she adds. 

 

For now, that’s all they need. Calleigh tucks her head back beneath Eric’s chin, resting her palm over his steadily beating heart and sighing happily. They stay that way for awhile, each of them listening to the quiet breathing of the other, bodies so intune with one another they each feel themselves drifting off to sleep, the room almost entirely dark now.  

 

They may not have everything quite worked out between them yet, still have plenty they need to work on in their relationship, but with her nestled in his embrace, Eric’s certain they will find their way. And after all, they’d called a truce, and the only place to go now is forward. 


End file.
